


归家

by Honey Pot (Epimenides)



Category: K-pop
Genre: AOMG Entertainment - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Honey%20Pot





	归家

郑基石说不上来，哪个算是自己的家。如果按照喜欢的程度来选的话，夜店大概就会一举夺魁了，可是再怎么说，把夜店当家也太夸张了吧？那如果是按照所处的时间来选呢？他泡在夜店的时间很多，待在AOMG的时间也不少……真要说的话，花在Grayground的时间，也不少吧？

从心理上而言，郑基石很难把目前住的公寓以“家”的概念接受下来——电影里不都是那么演的嘛，热热闹闹的一家三口什么的。他那个小公寓，冷清得也太不像话了点吧。所以他总是在酒局派对的最后说“那我回去了”，而从不说“我回家了”。

——郑基石啊，你可真是个连家都没有的可怜虫呐。

 

“啊哥又喝醉了吗……”结果摇摇晃晃地，还是到李星和这儿来了。

在电脑前埋头工作的人腾出宝贵的时间来把他安置在沙发上，郑基石干脆利落地踢掉脚上的鞋子，伸手抓着李星和的胳膊摇摇晃晃：“还是我们星和这里最好了，又安静，又不会冷清。”

也不知道李星和听见了没，牛头不对马嘴地问他：“哥喝了很多吗？要不要先喝点水？”

郑基石光着脚，在沙发上费力地盘好腿，抬起头来看李星和：“我们星和啊……啊，真是好看。”

李星和一看他又露出那种小孩子般傻气的笑容，叹了口气，认命地转过身去倒水：“哥果然又喝多了……”

“没有！没有喝多！”沙发上的人不满地冲他嚷嚷着，“我清醒着呢！要是喝多了怎么看得清我们星和的脸！”

李星和走回到沙发跟前，蹲下来仰头看着郑基石，把手里的杯子凑上前去，口气像是哄小孩子似的：“好好好，不管有没有喝多，哥都先喝点水吧。”

小孩石意外地听话，接过杯子来喝了一口，放下杯子看看李星和，又笑了出来：“我们星和这样蹲着看起来好像狗狗呀。”

“啊这哥真是……”李星和拿他没辙，抓了抓头发，从旁边把毯子拽过来盖在郑基石光裸的脚上，转身坐回到工作台前。

身后的郑基石还在念叨：“是很漂亮的那种狗狗……啊，西施犬！是西施犬啊！”

李星和无奈地提了提嘴角，对郑基石，他真是毫无办法。

“有的西施犬的主人会给它扎小辫子的，就在头顶上，翘起来的小辫子！”郑基石还在坚持不懈地嘀嘀咕咕，“好想给山花精也扎一个呐……我们星和……”

李星和长叹一气，转过身来对着郑基石：“哥要不要先去睡一下？也已经很晚了。”

“我们星和不是也还没睡嘛，”郑基石笑得一副醉汉模样，见缝插针的功力倒是一点没受酒精影响。

李星和转头看了一眼电脑屏幕，“工作……”

“我们星和，最近又一直在熬夜了吧，”郑基石抱着毯子，神色忽然认真起来，“哪怕是喝多了，也能看得到星和你的黑眼圈啊。”

“哥承认自己喝多了吧。”李星和站起来，伸手把毯子往郑基石身上扯，“实在不想动的话，先在沙发上躺一会儿吧，我马上就弄完送哥回去。”

郑基石自进这里以来第一次睁大了眼睛看着他：“你先忙完你的，我在这里睡一会儿。”

他的眼睛里亮晶晶明晃晃的，李星和不由自主就点了点头，转身回到工作台前，接着忙之前的工作。

李星和听着身后郑基石的呼吸声渐渐平稳下来，以为他睡了，却冷不防那人忽然又在背后念叨开了：“星和呀，你又瘦了。”

李星和假装没听见。

“瘦了会不好看的，我们星和的脸，还是要稍微有一点肉才好看。”

“那哥以后少捏我脸、多请我吃肉就好了。”

“哎那不行的，”郑基石忙不迭地摇头，“请你吃肉可以，脸还是要捏的。”

李星和背对着他，笑着摇了摇头：“哥不是说要睡一会儿吗？”

“啊呀我都忘了……那我先睡一会儿。”

身后的动静渐渐消停下去，李星和小心地滑动着鼠标，用力眨了眨有些干涩的双眼。

 

“星和呀……”过了一阵子，身后又有了动静。

“恩？”李星和以为他是要喝水，一边盯着屏幕一边伸手去拿旁边的水杯。

郑基石懒懒地在沙发上换了个侧躺的姿势，脸正对着李星和的背影，轻轻地嘟哝了一句：“这样子……感觉好像在家里啊。”

李星和噗嗤地笑了出来：“哥以后也要学我把工作室当家了吗？”

郑基石摇头晃脑，极力否认：“不是，我不是说Grayground啦，我是说这里，就是这里。”

“这里就是Grayground呀。”李星和转过来看着他，眼睛弯弯的，“哥果然还是没睡醒吗？”

“啊呀，不是！”郑基石忽然“刷”地坐起来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发一脸不耐烦，“我是说，这里，星和你在这里，感觉像家一样。”

李星和一怔，一时有些手足无措，手里的水杯放也不是拿也不是。

而郑基石，此时此刻就这样光着脚坐在他的沙发上，抱着他的毯子，冲着他像个小孩子似的笑：“我们星和呀，像家一样。”

眼神清亮，声音明朗。

 

 

“劝我早归家，绿窗人似花。”

-END-


End file.
